


Nightingale

by coffeemusings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, children of the night, in between of fluff and dark, mature content as the tag said, will add tag as the story goes, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemusings/pseuds/coffeemusings
Summary: Junhui has every plan on making their summer far different from their normal one, do something new, unforgettable.Oh, how he is right. But little does he know at to what extent.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello. here i am with another fic for my sanity lol. anyways, let's start?

Soonyoung huffs after placing the last box assigned to him at the trunk.

“It’s not too late guys. I can still book us a flight to Jeju. Maybe I can rent us a room in Boracay with a nice view. Or even just Busan, really. Just please don’t make me fix some old house in some place which is not even on the map! I don’t want to spend my summer with ghosts!” Soonyoung whines.

Hansol is bopping his head, headphones on, completely unaware of his surroundings while sealing a small box with a tape. Jisoo shakes his head upon hearing his friend whine and turns.

“You know how important this is to Junnie, right?” Soonyoung pouts upon the question. Seungcheol suddenly came, large box on hand and placed it noisily at the roof of the car.

“He’s fully aware of it. He just like complaining.” Soonyoung looks at Seungcheol for a moment before smiling cheekily. Jisoo sighs before getting back to his phone. Checking the traffic they might encounter on their way.

They then saw Junhui closing the door of their shared apartment and jiggles the door knob a little to make sure it’s locked. He then walk towards his friend, playing the key on his hand, whistling on his walk.

“Ready guys?” Junhui asks then Hansol came beside him. “You already locked the apartment?” The youngest asked, hands up holding a scissor and a roll of tape. Junhui only smiles before grabbing them and walking towards the passenger seat. He then place them on the dashboard and look at his friends. Hansol only shrugs then walk back to grab the small box he’s been working on earlier then take a seat on the back. Jisoo then take the youngest’s left side then close the door, still on his phone.

Soonyoung right on his stand and sees a certain look at Junhui. “That’s unfair. Don’t make that face.” Junhui didn’t answer and just walks to Soonyoung then encircle his arm around the other’s shoulder, making a pleading look towards his friend.

“Whatever. But I’m taking the front seat. The least you guys can do is let me blast music on the way.” Junhui smiles brightly then hugs his friend before excitedly run to the last available seat next to Hansol. Soonyoung looks ahead of the street, actually contemplating ditching his friends and enjoy his summer vacation just like how normal college students will do but who is he kidding anyway. He can’t enjoy summer without his friends, even it’s in some tropical island offering good drinks.

There’s a sudden horn making him jump. He can see Seungcheol laughing at him at the side view mirror. He roll his eyes before making his way beside the elder. Upon sitting, he connected his phone immediately to the car music player and click on the playlist he spent time on creating last night for their long drive.

“Let’s get this summer started!” Soonyoung shouts with much enthusiasm, far different from his mood earlier. Junhui and Hansol shouts at the back with Jisoo just smiling before shaking his head. Seungcheol only smirks then steps on the gas.

\--

“Guys. Where to now?” Seungcheol asks while continuing his drive. They can see exhaustion on his face. There are times Soonyoung take the wheel to let the elder rest a little but he’s still mostly the designated driver.

“Obviously, ahead. There’s no other road I’m seeing unless we are going straight to the jungle.” Soonyoung replies while looking at the row of trees outside. Seungcheol rolls his eyes then look at the rear-view mirror.

Junhui and Jisoo is busy tapping on the latter’s phone. Probably figuring out which way to go with a sleeping Hansol in their middle, back head resting on the seat with his mouth slightly open.

“Take the left turn.” Junhui says shortly, eyes still trained on the phone.

Soonyoung looks at the said direction then frowns. “You sure?” Junhui hums before looking up to see. There’s a narrow path mostly hidden by the bushes and large trees but still enough space for a car to pass. A way someone wouldn’t really take if you watch enough thriller movies where a group of friends die, one by one. Exactly Soonyoung’s thoughts so he voice it out.

Junhui laughs at that but continue watching their surroundings, letting the window down a bit to feel the fresh breeze.

After some minute of driving, it looks like they’re not exactly heading to their impending doom. How from tall trees and grass everywhere there came then occasional houses in sight. Until it looks like they’re getting back to a civilization, somehow.

Soonyoung face relaxes upon seeing row of houses, five story commercial buildings and restaurants. Then his face instantly lit up upon seeing an ice cream parlor. He request for them to make a quick stop which the other readily agreed.

Soonyoung volunteers getting them refreshers, dragging a just woken up and looking confuse Hansol with him. Junhui said he’ll search for a bathroom since his bladder has been complaining since an hour ago with Seungcheol saying the same. Jisoo said he’ll stay in the car which the eldest of them agreed since they really don’t know the place and he doesn’t want to let his precious car alone. Jisoo just gave Seungcheol a look after.

“Sol, what do you like?” Soonyoung asks while running his fingers on his chin on a thinking manner but they both know the elder will just take a chocolate one. In Soonyoung defense, he’s actually thinking for their other friends, not his.

Hansol squints a little and was about to speak when he saw the lady’s face manning the counter lit up, quite literally.

“Hello Marty.” Hansol heard a chirpy voice beside him. He thinks that’s the lady’s name, he checked the name tag just to be sure.

Upon turning a little, Hansol sees a man smiling brightly, rows of perfect white teeth in full display with a fashionable sunglass perched on his nose.

He’s handsome. Hansol thought mentally and is sure most of the patron within the vicinity agrees since they’re all staring too. Some even have a dreamful look on their face. Soonyoung is also peeking, fascination on his eyes. The guy is wearing a black silk button-down shirt with two buttons undone. Paired with black tight pants which is obviously quite inappropriate for summers specially at noon.

“The usual?” The lady manning the counter, Marty, asked. The guy clicked his tongue in cool way, if you asked Hansol that is, and throws a playful finger gun which pulls a giggle from the lady. It should look lame, like teenage romcom movies kind of lame but Hansol found himself smiling a little at the playfulness of the guy.

The guy then breathed in deep, as if suddenly smelling something to his liking and want to take it all in. Hansol then see the guy’s head turning and their eyes met. Well, as much as eye contact they can get with the sunglasses on the way. The guy smirks then Hansol felt himself shiver a little. He blames it at the blow of air from the air condition directly at his back.

The guy then face them fully. “Apologies. That is rude of me, cutting in line. Marty, please prepare their orders first.” Hansol quickly shakes his head. “It’s fine. We haven’t thought of what to order yet anyways.” The guy nods but didn’t take his eyes off Hansol. Which he find weird and probably Soonyoung too since he moved a bit to let Hansol behind him. It looks like the gesture didn’t escape the other’s eyes and let out a smirk. Soonyoung coughs before reciting their order, planning to get out of the place as soon as possible.

“You guys just passing by?” The guy asked which Hansol answered sharing their plans for the summer which got a pinch on his side courtesy of Soonyoung with the elder hissing how they shouldn’t say anything to stranger.

Marty then brought the guy’s cup which he accepts with a thanks and lick the spoon clean before scooping another bite. He did all of it, while still looking at the two. Soonyoung clears his throat before walking closer to the counter and pulling Hansol with him.

Hansol let himself be pulled since he’s getting conscious with the attention but can’t help himself and peek a little and saw the guy leaving but not without turning and throwing Hansol a smile before closing the glass door fully then walk to the street.

Soonyoung recited their orders but only got a dreamy sigh as an answer from Marty making him frown. Suddenly, there came another man, Edward engraved on his name tag, and acknowledged their order.

“Earth to Marty. We have work to do other than staring at those _charming_ people.” Soonyoung and Hansol clearly heard sarcasm on his voice making Soonyoung snorts lowly. Marty rolls her eyes before walking behind to start their orders.

“You’re just jealous you’ll never be like them.” Marty said in between his hands doing work. Edward only scoffs and didn’t offer a reply, busy tapping on the screen on the counter and taking Soonyoung’s payment.

“Who are they? If you don’t mind us asking that is.” Hansol said. Edward makes a face and was about to answer when Marty beats him to it.

“That, is the epitome of perfection, people.” Marty quickly butts in, making exaggerated hand gesture towards the door as if the guy was still there. “Well, not only him. But also, his friends. If you will just get to meet them, you’ll totally agree with me—” Her ranting was stopped when Edward throws her a judgmental look. She pouts and continue with her work. Edward shakes his head then turns to them.

“That’s Lee Chan. He and his friends live on a mansion up in the forest.” Edward laughs a little when the two make a face at the mention of mansion. “I’m not even kidding. It look like those houses in movies where probably someone got murdered.” Edward snorts before clearing his throat when he got weirded out looks from Soonyoung and Hansol. “Fortunately, that’s not the case. There’s no murder or anything. Been there a few times too when they threw a party. Overheard you guys here for summer?”

Soonyoung scrutinize the guy first before deeming it safe to share their summer plans, not entirely since he’s still wary of the people on this town.

“That house beside the large oak tree? Huh. That’s so old I thought it was abandoned completely already.” Soonyoung nods glumly with Hansol chuckling.

“Junnie, that’s our friend, found the key from their attic and thought it’s would be the best idea to rebuild them and make our own summer getaway place. I even try to argue the place is basically ancient basing on the key and also it’s been with the things from his great great great grandparents.”

“I think it’s just two great.” Hansol tried to argue but Soonyoung merely wave his hand as dismissal. The rant pulled a smile from both staff.

“Agree on the ancient part but I guess I agree to your friend too. If I remember correctly, it’s a perfect place for some peaceful time. It’s so quiet, there’s a nearby falls which will you need to check out. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Soonyoung’s eyes lit up, probably with the idea of some hidden enchanted falls.

“But you should be extra careful with whatever hidden in the forest.” Soonyoung then frowns again but Edward look serious. “We don’t have any case reported where someone got eaten by wolves don’t worry but the house your talking about is still inside the forest so you guys should be careful.” Marty then nudge Edward and throws the two smiles before handing out their treats.

“Don’t mind him. You guys enjoy your stay!” Soonyoung nods before smiling and thanking them both then drag Hansol outside to go back to their friends. When they arrived at where the car was parked, only Jisoo was there. The elder told them the other two missing head for the bathroom. Soonyoung nods before handing the drink to Jisoo and leaning his elbow on the roof of the car, sipping on his iced treat.

Not a moment later, they see Junhui and Seungcheol approaching. The eldest have worry lines etched on his face while talking to Junhui.

“Hey. What’s the matter?” Soonyoung asks. Seungcheol cross his arms and then look behind again as if he wants to get back where they came from, looking angry then face them again.

“Some bastard gripped Junhui’s arms just because he bumped into him. Rude asshole.” Seungcheol hiss which result with worry faces towards Junhui. Junhui shakes his head and reassures them he’s fine but anyone didn’t miss him subtly running of hands on his left wrist. Soonyoung carefully lift the other’s hand and frowns further, seeing the obvious print.

“What the hell happened?” Junhui is about to say something but Seungcheol beats him to it.

“Junhui bumped into someone and it’s fine at first but then the moment they face each other the guy grips his wrist and stare at him. It’s really creepy to be honest. Then I just came in between them.”

“What does he look like?” Soonyoung asks while looking behind the two as if looking for the guy and planning to give him a piece of his mind.

“That’s the weirder thing. The guy’s wearing a leather jacket, in summer.” Seungcheol scoffs. “Then have this obnoxious sunglass on.” He added making Soonyoung and Hansol look at each other. Seungcheol sees it and ask what it is. Soonyoung is the one to answer.

“We have a weird encounter at the ice cream shop too. He keeps staring at Hansol I had to pull this one away. The guy’s black all over and also wearing sunglasses. He’s handsome I admit, but still creep us out.” This time, worry looks are now towards Hansol.

“I’m fine. It’s weird but I think he’s nice.” Soonyoung throws him a look and was about to continue with his story when they suddenly heard Jisoo said something inside the car.

“You guys mean those two?” He said and points at the two males walking then getting on the black convertible parked near them. Lee Chan, according to the ice cream parlor staff, took the passenger seat and what looks like who Seungcheol and Junhui encountered, basing on the jacket he’s wearing, took the driver’s seat.

As if sensing they’re being stared at, the two looks at their direction the same time. The guy on the driver seat has straight face, merely staring at them making Junhui conscious with Chan smiling for a reason they don’t know. The other start the engine then start driving away. Fast, if you would ask Jisoo, but not without a wave from Chan.

They look at each other, trying to comprehend what just happened then Junhui said they should go. “It’s getting really hot and Cheol-Hyung needs rest.” He said which the other agrees. Soonyoung hand the desserts to everyone with Junhui now sitting on the passenger seat. Helping Seungcheol with his drink occasionally.

After another half an hour, mostly spent with arguing with where to go, really. They managed to locate the house.

To put it simply, Soonyoung is right. The house is not old, it’s ancient.

The design itself looks like some house from Victorian era. But there’s still beauty in it, all of them in awe since it’s not exactly the kind of house you’ll usually see back in the city.

“I’m seeing a lot of work ahead.” Seungcheol says lightly, eyes scanning the house. Junhui sighs before facing his friends.

“Cheol-Hyung is right. And I’m really thankful you are with me guys even though I know you probably prefer spending time on beach and getting tanned—”

“Who said that. We want to be here, Junnie.” Soonyoung interrupts which got a round of laughter from the others.

“Anyways. Thank you, really. This will surely take my mind things off with---”

“I’m hungry.” Hansol interrupts this time. Junhui smiles, fully knowing why the youngest interrupted. “Yeah, me too. Let’s eat the packed lunch and maybe get a bit of rest.”

With that, they start unloading their things, but not all of it since they haven’t assessed the house yet if there’ll be place for their things inside. Good thing they agreed to bring sleeping bags since they knew if there’ll be a bed in there, it’ll be crawling with spiders amongst other things making Soonyoung shake his head in disgust.

While the others are busy discussing, Junhui make a quick assessment of the place. Walking around the premises then got awe upon seeing the cliff just a distance away. He runs a little then smiles fully upon seeing the view. The cliff is not scary to look at so Junhui walks a little more and breath in the fresh breeze hitting his face. The sight brought peace, like his stress and problems melting away.

His friends probably wonder where he had gone too since he suddenly heard voices behind him. He turns and beckons the others excitedly. Junhui then giggles upon seeing the same face he sure he had on when he first see the sight.

They spend a little more time in there, even sitting then starting small talk while still looking at the view. Soonyoung now have his phone out, taking pictures of the view then call their attentions for a selfie. He then frowns upon failing to get good reception to upload his picture. He moves here and there for a moment before sighing then pocketing his phone, back to just staring ahead.

Half an hour passed before they decided to have their lunch. They walked back in front but not without Soonyoung taking more pictures before running towards his friends.

They decided to place some of their sleeping bags under the shade of the oak tree. After their simple, yet hearty meal, they placed their lunch boxes on the bag and settle on comfortable position, chatting mindlessly, simply taking in the peaceful environment, breathing in unpolluted air.

“This is nice.” Soonyoung sighs, closing his eyes with his hands acting as his pillow behind his head. It looks like he’s about to sleep. Hansol, who most of the ride was asleep, is already in a peaceful slumber again pulling a smile from the elders. But before even Soonyoung gets to dreamland, they elders pull the youngers into standing and drag them to sleep inside in case they overslept until evening. In that way, they’ll be in safety of the house. Soonyoung and Hansol drags their sleeping mats with low murmurs with Junhui making sure the two would not trip into anything. Jisoo carry the bags with Seungcheol accompanying him into returning it to the car.

Junhui had difficulty helping the two remain on their feet on the five-step wooden stairs. After some struggles, he let the two sits on the last step and fetch the keys on his pocket. He then proceed to open the door after.

Soonyoung is again, right. What greeted Junhui is a sight similar to some kind of horror house where it looks like a beheaded body wearing full white will just suddenly came floating in front of them. But the ever positive Junhui thinks a little cleaning, okay, not little, and proper lighting, the house will look beautiful.

It’s not big in the first place, two-floor house with enough space for all necessity. There are three rooms, at the second floor and a what it’s look like a resting space where some pillows are there and a piano, beside the stair. Jisoo even jokes the organ will play itself later at 3 AM. Seungcheol laughs but the two can clearly see the elder probably thinking it which pull a giggle from the two.

When the three came down after assessing the house, Soonyoung and Hansol is already asleep in their respective sleeping bags in the living room. Good thing the elder of the two is mostly groggy from sleep because they’re sure Soonyoung will have a lot to complain. Seungcheol yawns and that’s their cue to lay their own sleeping mats to catch some sleep too.

\--

Junhui groans when he heard a knock, which is the main reason he was disturbed from sleep and now away from dreamland. His eyes refuses to cooperate and stay closed. He’s planning to get back to sleep when yet again, there’s another knock. He sighs before reaching out to his phone beside his head then squints at the onslaught of brightness. It took him a moment before seeing the time. 10 PM.

As what they thought, they’ll be out until evening for the lack of sleep before their drive since they’re too busy preparing things they needed. Junhui was pulled from his musings when there’s another knock. He sighs and stands with a plan on checking who’s at the door.

Soonyoung shared what the staff in the ice cream parlor said, no record of murder in their area but they’ll have to be cautious with wild animals and surely, a bear wouldn’t know how to knock right?

Maybe it’s the mush state of his brain from sleep but he find himself opening the door without any cautious.

His internal debate with himself was interrupted when someone said hello in a very enthusiastic tone. Too enthusiastic for 10 PM. Junhui scratch his eyes to wake himself more before offering a smile.

The guy who greeted him earlier smiles back, pointed nose on a slight scrunch. Junhui thinks if it’s possible for the sun to shine in the middle of the night, this is it. The guy have his hands on his back, wearing black shirt and black pants. An earring shortly blinking when it was hit by the moonlight.

He’s not alone. Junhui scans the front house, mentally counting. There are seven of them in total. All looking the same, wearing simple black all over except the one who’s leaning more on the stylish side with his mesh shirt.

Junhui unconsciously took a step back. Mildly scared with how all their attention are into him. Well, except the guy inside the car who have his eyes trailed in front, face away from the door of the house.

Upon longer look, Junhui recognize the stylish one. It’s the guy he bumped into earlier. Junhui suddenly had the urge to caress his wrist but stop himself since there are many eyes on him.

The guy is beside a taller one who have his hands around the other’s waist. Junhui pulls his eyes away quickly upon noticing the taller’s grip on the other’s waist tightening. The guy Hansol and Soonyoung encountered is perched on the stair wooden railing, feet dangling playfully with a child-like smile on his face.

The remaining are on more distance away from the them. One is leaning on the hood of the car, arms crisscrossing each other. One on the driver seat, face away while someone is standing at the end of the staircase, hands politely kept in front. Junhui can’t exactly see their faces with the lack of lighting and the distance from him.

As if on cue, the guy in the car turn his head, eyes meeting his directly. Junhui felt a shiver run down his spine. He can’t see much of the guy’s face but it’s like he’s feeling some kind of intensity he can’t explain. He shakes his head from his silly thoughts and turns to the guy who greeted him earlier.

“We heard you guys new in town. Vacation?” Junhui bits his lip, contemplating if he should answer but nod at the end. Soonyoung said earlier Hansol already spilled some things anyway.

The guy hums before pointing at the direction where Junhui is sure is further into the forest. “We just live nearby and we thought why not welcome our new neighbors!” The guys said excitedly, eyes twinkling.

_At 10 PM?_ It’s a good thing Junhui managed to stop himself before blurting it out but it looks like they still knew what’s running on his mind. He gulped before trying to offer a smile.

“We brought food!” The guy said before glancing behind then the one who’s near the stair earlier is now beside the car and have opened the door. Junhui assumes the bags on the backseat are foods which the other just mentioned.

Junhui laughs a little mentally. He felt like a kid being lured out of the house with a promise of ice cream. When Hansol shared the staff from earlier said the guys who live on the so-called mansion are nice, he didn’t expect nice enough for them to welcome their new neighbors in the middle of the night with food. And who is he to refuse? They haven’t had their dinner yet anyways.

Junhui smiles kindly. “Let me wake up my friends.” Junhui said, vaguely pointing his thumb backward. After receiving nods and _sures_ form the guy who he realized he still don’t know the name, he leave the door open and start walking further inside. He thought introduction will just come later while dinner. Expecting the other’s will just follow, he continue with his venture but then got confuse when it sounds like no one’s following him.

He looks back and sees them still rooted in their place, the guy beside the door is still smiling.

_Seriously, when will this guy stop smiling._ Junhui thinks but then realize he prefers it since the others are all sporting serious faces which intimidates Junhui. Even the kid Soonyoung and Hansol encountered which is a big shift from his child-like demeanor earlier.

“Ahm, come in.” Junhui said with a hint of confusion.

If it’s possible, the guy’s smile widens.

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
